Secrets To Tell
by Ichigo
Summary: ^_~....What happens when Usagi gets a dare she is more than willing to do? What happens when Mamoru doesn't mind either? R&R FINISHED!
1. A Kiss on the Cheek

Secrets To Tell  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
  
'I can't believe it! I'm acually gonna be early for once in my life!' I thought as I slowed my pace down the street. Instead of running, I just decided to jog. I couldn't slow down too much after all. 'Rei is gonna be so shocked when sh- Oof!' I landed right on my butt. Which probably wasn't good since I was wearing a short baby blue skirt, maybe about two inches longer than my sailormoon skirt. I also had on my new top. It had sky blue, lime green, and teal flowers on it. The back of it had criss-cross strings that held it in place.  
  
"Jeez Meatball Head! can't walk two steps without colliding into someone, can you?" I looked up to see Mamoru picking up his books he dropped. He looked down at me and blushed. "This is a public street, you know, and I don't think everyone wants to see your navy blue panties with gold moons, do you?" He smiled at me as I blushed a bright red. Before I could pull my skirt down however I heard distinct whistling from the other side of the street. I looked over to see three guys around 17 looking over at me. I blushed even brighter and pulled my skirt down. I stood up and brushed myself off. My usuall routine when I bump into him and land on my butt. funny thing is, he is the only person I bump into! Am I cursed to be eternally embaressed? Or am I just incredably lucky to fall into his arms once in a while? That thought brought a smile to my face. Yes people! As much as we fight, I have grown to like Mamoru, VERY much in fact. I looked up to Mamoru to see him looking down the street with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
When I looked to where he was looking, to see the three guys running away, I was very confused. My mind (the part that likes to torment me) came up with an image of Mamoru glaring at them untill they left, or beating them up for looking at me the wrong way, or- you get the idea. I giggled at my thoughts and Mamoru looked at me.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked me with a frown. I gasped.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean? I just thought of something *blush* that was kinda funny." Then muttered under my breath "funny of me for thinking it would ever happen" My mind tried to torment me again but I pushed it back. I remembered a party the girls and I had recently and blushed bright red.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked. I could hit him right now. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. He looked at me confused and I just smiled. I pulled his sleeve up and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no! Now you made me late!" I practicly screamed at him. I glared up at him. He just looked extreamly amused. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. "Oh well. I usually am anyway, so what else is new?" I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, enjoying the gasp I got from him. I pulled away and ran down the street with a "See ya later Mamo-chan!" over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
'What just happened here?'  
  
  
  
Author Notes~  
  
CLIFF HANGER! Dont hate me! chapters will be short, that way I can get more out. I get bored writting long chapters. So deal with it. *sigh* I have big writters block with Cycle of Life. Im trying but this came up in the mean time. *smile* R&R!  
  
~Strawberry Kisses 


	2. Hello Handsome

Secrets To Tell  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Oh no! Now you made me late!" I practicly screamed at him. I glared up at him. He just looked extreamly amused. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. "Oh well. I usually am anyway, so what else is new?" I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, enjoying the gasp I got from him. I pulled away and ran down the street with a "See ya later Mamo-chan!" over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
'What just happened here?'  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I ran the rest of the way to Rei's temple. I can't believe I just did that! My heart was beating fast and I wasn't sure if it was from running so fast or from my previous encounter with Mamoru. But I can tell you I was extreamly giddy! I got up the stairs to the temple and Minako was standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You started to put your dare into action yet?" Of course she knew the answer. you could see it plainly on my face. I smiled brightly after I caught my breath and stolled past her to where the other girls were sitting down.  
  
They were laughing over something hen I got there. "Whats so funny?" I asked them as I sat down. Minako took a seat between Ami and Makoto.  
  
Rei looked at me with a smile, "Mamoru's face after you kissed him!" I stared at her wide eyed. "I saw everything through the sacred fire." She explained to my confused and surprised look.  
  
"Well dont just sit there! What did he do after I left?!" I leaned forward in aniticepation.  
  
"You really wanna know?" She asked, which only heightened my interest. I nodded my head yes. "He..." She paused for suspence, "Made a disgusted face and wipped his cheek trying to get your slobber off!" I face faulted.  
  
"H-he really did that?" I asked with unshed tears in my eyes.  
  
"No he didnt do that. Rei's just picking on you." Makoto said as she patted my shoulder. "But seriously, after you left, he had this adorable smile on his face!"  
  
Ami giggled and blushed, "He did Usagi. You should have seen him. He looked like a little lost puppy." The girls sat there giggling and planning out what would be done next. This all started from a dare after all, and Usagi never backed out of her dares.  
  
~Motoki~  
  
"Are you serious?!" I had stopped wipping the counter in shock. I couldn't be hearing right.  
  
"I'm serious! She kissed my cheek and called my 'Mamo-chan'!" I had to laugh at Mamoru expression. He was trying so hard to hide the fact the he enjoyed it. I had to give him some credit didn't I? Nah!  
  
"Man, You are so transparent! Don't even try to deny that you liked it!" The door jingled, signaling another customer. I looked over to see a couple of girls walk in.  
  
He gave me a shocked look "No way! Why on earth would I want Odango Atama kissing me?!" His eyes glazed over for a second and I could tell he was think of a LOT of reasons he would want 'Odango Atama' kissing him. She was 16 now. She wasn't as ditsy as she use to be. She even got good grades. C+ and B's! She was a lot more mature. Mind and body. Speaking of which, damn! Lets just say if I wasn't so head over heals for Reika and if I didn't already think of Usa as a little sister, Mamoru would have some competition.  
  
I gave Mamoru a look that said 'You can't fool me so give it up'! He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok ok. You caught me."  
  
"I KNEW it!" I shouted as my hand went up in the air. "You two would make such a cute couple!" I heard the door jingle again.  
  
Mamoru jumped up and covered my mouth. "Keep it down! Somebody might here you!" I rolled my eyes as my hand came back down from the air. Mamoru sat back down. He glanced right and then left nervously.  
  
I got an evil glint in my eyes "Calm down man. It's not like shes gonna sneak up behind you or something."  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I looked at him sarcasticly. I was about to take another sip of the coffe sitting in front of me when I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. Before I could turn around a voice, one I knew very well, whispered in my ear, "Hey handsome. Miss me?" I turned around to see Usagi standing there with a smile on her face. If I would have looked to the left a little bit more, I would have noticed the other girls talking to Motoki and trying not to laugh. But then again all I could see was her. How beautiful she was. I didn't realize I was staring but I guess she did, "Can I take that as a yes then?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead. She laughed and kissed my cheek again. My eyes widened. "Oh well. I guess I can be patient." She shrugged and walked to where the girls were sitting. Something is wrong with that girl and I'm going to figure it out if it kills me! Why in the wrld is she acting like this? Maybe its a trick. Maybe Motoki would know.  
  
I finished my coffee and laid a couple of bills on the counter before getting up and walking out the doors. I didn't see how Usagi's eyes followed me. This has got to be the most confusing day of my life. She couldn't acually like me. Could she? I kept walking lost in my thoughts. The whole way home thinking of a certain meatball headed angel. I reached my building and with a sigh walked up to my floor. Wishfull thinking.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"So what was the dare?" Motoki asked.  
  
  
  
AN~ WOW! I mean WOW! I didnt think I'd get so many reviews for just the first chapter! I feel so loved! I was having the worst day, but I got on and read all the reviews and I was jumping for joy! It really made my day! *smiles* Thank You! Well since I felt so loved I thought I would hurry out with the next chapter! For some reason I can't upload any Cycle of Life chapters (its really making me mad) but I'll figure something out! Dont worry! Im already working on the third chapter for Secrets to Tell! So it should be out soon! Sorry that the chapters are so short but like I said I can get more out this way since I wont be bored to death writting long chapters! R&R  
  
Strawberry Kisses 


	3. A Day at the Mall

Secrets To Tell  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
I finished my coffee and laid a couple of bills on the counter before getting up and walking out the doors. I didn't see how Usagi's eyes followed me. This has got to be the most confusing day of my life. She couldn't acually like me. Could she? I kept walking lost in my thoughts. The whole way home thinking of a certain meatball headed angel. I reached my building and with a sigh walked up to my floor. Wishfull thinking.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"So what was the dare?" Motoki asked.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"So what was the dare?" Motoki asked. I blushed bright red. Makoto answered for me since all I could manage out was a stutter.  
  
"We all knew she had a crush on somebody. Minako dared her to make her crush fall in love with her. She decided to use the 'playfull' method. Of course in this case it could be called the 'Beating around the bush' method." The girls all laughed and I blushed even brighter.  
  
"Well I couldn't just come out and say 'I love you' he would laughing in my face!This way, if he doesn't like me I could always say I was kidding."  
  
Oh but Ami had to say something, "Technically you could have said you were joking the other way as well, Usagi."  
  
I smiled at them, "Yea, I could. but this is more fun!" They laughed at me and I laughed along. We all started talking about what I woul do next. I honestly had no clue. 'Be bold!' Makoto said. 'Flirt like he was the hottest man on the earth' Minako had said. I glared at her and told her he was the hottest man on earth. We shared more laughs and more ideas before it was time for me to head home.  
  
~Tomorrow (Sunday)~  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!" I bolted up, shocked by the loud voice screaming in my ear. I looked over to find Luna sitting beside me licking her paw. I rolled my eyes and swung my legs off the side of the bed. "The girls are waiting down stairs for you. They said something about Mamoru and the mall." That was all I needed. I jumped off the bed and ran to my closet to find something to wear. After five minutes of contemplating (Hey! A girls gotta look good!) I found an outfit. White capri jeans with a little flare to them, and my light pink, sparkly, tube top with 'Betty Boop' on it and writting that said "High Maintenance". I had just gotten the outfit last weekend and hadn't had the chance to wear it yet. After I got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, washed my face, and found my pink flipflops, I ran down the stairs. The girls, I found in the living room listening to a music station and talking.  
  
"I heard something about the mall and Mamo-chan?" I asked grinning. They looked over to me and laughed.  
  
"Yeah you heard right. But we are going right back upstairs to fix you up a little more." I looked at Minako confused. She sighed. "Just come on." She dragged me to my room and pulled out a bag. It wasn't untill 15 minutes later that I came back down. Makoto whistled, Rei clapped, and Ami smiled. I smiled and blushed at the sounds of approvel from my friends and Minako took a bow.  
  
My hair, instead of up in the usual meatballs, was held in two loose pony tails by my shoulders. They were curled aong with a few wispy strands around my face. I had a shimery ligh pink/silver eyeliner on and shiny lip gloass that also had a tint of pink. I had a charm braclet around my wrist that consisted of moons and stars, along with hoop earings (small enough to not look hoochy and big enough to be seen) with a small star charm hanging from one and a moon charm hanging from the other.  
  
We all piled into Makotos forest green eclipse and was at the mall in ten minutes. We visited all the cool clothing stores, two book stores, and a couple of other miscelaneous places before heading to the food court. We put our things at a table nearby and went our seperate ways to get our food. I had just gotten my strawberry frosty when I saw him. I quickly went back to my table.  
  
"Ami! Look, Mamoru's here." She was the first one back to the table besides me. She smiled at me.  
  
"Of course he is. Didn't we say something about the mall, AND Mamoru-san?" My eyes opened wider. How could I have forgotten that! "Oh look! He's with some friends. Hey Usagi-chan, why dont you go say hi? Flirt with his friends a little. Hes boud to get at least a little jealous." I looked at her incredulously. "Oh come on Usagi. Its not that hard to figure out." She giggled at the look on my face and pushed my foreward.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
"Hey man. Check out that babe." Nephrite said nodding in the direction of a tall girl with brown hair. I reconized her as one of Usagi's friends, Makoto.  
  
"Do you realize how old she is?" I asked amused.  
  
"Hmm...19?"  
  
I laughed, "Try 16" He gapped at me.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know her. shes best friends with-" I was cut off as the other guys looked to the girl to see what the big deal was. "Damn! She looks good for 16!"  
  
"Not as good as that one." Jedeite said not taking his eyes from a certain girl. I looked over and gasped. Usagi!  
  
"Well if it isn't Mamoru-baka. What are you doing at the mall? I always thought you were too serious and mature to be here." What in the world is wrong with this girl? First she despises me, then she's all over me and now shes insulting me! I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I got over my shock at not only seeing her, but seeing her in that outfit. She looked damn good. She raised a delicate eyebrow at me. Oops? Maybe I shouldn't have let my eyes wonder when shes standing there staring at me, expecting me to say something.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I grinned at his aproving gaze which turned into a blush when he saw he was caught. "Hi I'm Jedeite." The one with short blond hair came up and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his expecting a handshake, but instead he lifted my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. I gasped then giggled. He realesed my hand with a grin.  
  
"Usagi." I replied.  
  
"Oh and this is Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite." Each one bowed there head as a hello when there names were said. Nephrite had long chesnut hair and was a bit taller than Jedeite. Zoisite looked like a softer version of Jedeite but with longer hair. And Kunzite had long white hair. He was about as tall as Nephrite. As I looked them over I could picture them with each of my friends. They would all look so cute together.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly after each was intorduced.  
  
"I'm afraid the pleasures all mine." Jedeite grinned at me and I blushed.  
  
"Oh please! Give it up Jedeite, its pathetic." Mamoru said. Kunzite laughed as Nephrite and Zoisite grinned. I had to admit it was rather pathetic.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Ok thats enough. He is getting way to close for comfort. Why do I even care anyway though? I'll think about it later. For now, I wouldn't mind kicking Jedeite's ass. "Oh please! Give it up Jedeite, it's pathetic." I noticed Kunzite laugh and the others grin. Jedeite acually blushed!  
  
I looked over to Usagi to find her smirking at me. She walked closer to me. I gulped. "You wouldn't happen to be Jealous, would you Mamo-chan?" She asked seductively as she placed her hand on my chest and traced invisable patterns on it.  
  
"O-of course I'm n-not jealous." I stuttered out. How does she do this to me?! I could hear the guys sNephriteering in the back ground. I looked over to see Kunzite barely holding his laughter in. His face was even turning red! I glared at them.  
  
"Good. Because that would mean you were acually atracted to your Odango Atama." She reached up and kissed my cheek like she had yesterday. But instead of running off afterwards, she leaned up farther to whisper in my ear, "I'll see you later, Mamo-chan." She leaned back down and patted my chest before walking off to go sit with her friends. I watched her walk away with her hips swinging enticingly, while think about what she said. 'your Odango Atama' 'Mamo-chan' 'See you later'  
  
Maybe I should look into getting a shrink? Or getting her one.  
  
  
  
AN~ For once its not a cliff hanger! Aren't you proud! I was tempted but thought better of it. More chapters to come so keep reading! I have to say I was shocked to find out how many reviews I got. I guess everyone likes this one better than my others. I have no problem with that though! I LOVE the attention! lol. I'm sorry about the LONG delay with COL (cycle of life) but I'm having writters block for that story and I got more reviews for this one so I'll try to get this finished soon. Its much more simple than my other one anyways! ^_^ R&R  
  
Strawberry Kisses  
  
PS. Sorry bout my lack of grammer (it cant be helped) and I dont have an editor and my word pad doesnt have spell checker. I know its really pathetic but *sigh* It'll have to do untill I can update my peice of junk known as a computer (I dont think my computer likes me much anyway). 


	4. Identities Discovered

Secrets To Tell  
  
Recap:  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Ok thats enough. He is getting way to close for comfort. Why do I even care anyway though? I'll think about it later. For now, I wouldn't mind kicking Jedeite's ass. "Oh please! Give it up Jedeite, it's pathetic." I noticed Kunzite laugh and the others grin. Jedeite acually blushed!  
  
I looked over to Usagi to find her smirking at me. She walked closer to me. I gulped. "You wouldn't happen to be Jealous, would you Mamo-chan?" She asked seductively as she placed her hand on my chest and traced invisable patterns on it.  
  
"O-of course I'm n-not jealous." I stuttered out. How does she do this to me?! I could hear the guys sNephriteering in the back ground. I looked over to see Kunzite barely holding his laughter in. His face was even turning red! I glared at them.  
  
"Good. Because that would mean you were acually atracted to your Odango Atama." She reached up and kissed my cheek like she had yesterday. But instead of running off afterwards, she leaned up farther to whisper in my ear, "I'll see you later, Mamo-chan." She leaned back down and patted my chest before walking off to go sit with her friends. I watched her walk away with her hips swinging enticingly, while think about what she said. 'your Odango Atama' 'Mamo-chan' 'See you later'  
  
Maybe I should look into getting a shrink? Or getting her one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
"Wow!" Zoisite said. All four of my friends had their mouths hanging open. I just stood their staring after her. She sat down with her friends (who also had their mouths hanging open) So much for asking them what was going on. "Woman!" Zoisite rolled his eyes, "I'll never figure them out."  
  
"Amen to that brother!" Nephrite said with a smile forming on his face. "There's that hot chick from before with her." I looked over to Nephrite rolling my eyes.  
  
"You have such a one track mind."  
  
"Like you don't?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed as I felt *cough *blush* cough* I did have a one track mind. Usako. "Why don't we go over and say hi. You obviously know them and I wouldn't mind 'getting to know' them either." Why me?  
  
"Good idea. I wouldn't mind talking with that blue haired angel myself."  
  
"Well since Usagi is obviously taken I wouldn't mind chatting with that elegant dark angel in the middle." I rolled my eyes. If I know Rei she would roll her eyes at him and pointly ignore him if he pulled any stunt like what he did with my Usako. GOOD GOD! Why the hell am I so protective of her all of a suden!? And what is with 'Usako'? She hates me...or so I thought.  
  
"I'll take the blonde one." I looked at Kunzite sharply. "The other blonde one" The guys started cracking up laughing and I blushed bright red.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"God girl! It makes me wonder, your so good at this!" Makoto laughed as I walked up to the table. I flashed them my award winning smile and they all laughed at me.  
  
"So who was that guy that kissed your hand? Hmm Usagi?" Rei asked with interest.  
  
I looked at her with half shock, "You would acually have interest in one of them? The male species? I thought you hated all guys who came up to you!" I put a hand to my heart dramaticly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and punch my arm playfully, "There are exceptions." She smiled inoccently.  
  
"That was Jedite. He's a playboy though. I've seen him around Mamo-chan before. He's always flirts shamelessly." I rolled my eyes. Then smiled at Rei, "But I'm sure you'll be the one to tie him down! Literaly!" We all laughed untill the other girls proceded to ask about a certain guy they had their eye on!  
  
"I saw Nephrite checking you out earlier, but I dont know much about him." Makoto squealed excitedly at this found info. I smiled at her. "Kunzite seems to have a good sense of humor. I think you two would be perfect for each other, Minako." She sighed with stars in her eyes in response. "And as for Zoisite..." Pausing Dramaticly. Ami, who had pretended to read a book, hoping the paticulare guy in question would come up, had her ears perked at the awaiting information. She lowered the book just enough to see all of us looking at with grins. Her eyes widened when she saw she was caught, and blushed a bright red. We all laughed "He seems to be a little more serious than the rest of them. I saw him with one of thoes big books you carry around with you ALL the time." I rolled my eyes jokingly, but knew they were perfect as well. I just wish I was so sure about Mamoru and I being perfect together.  
  
I looked back up to the girls when I heard a gasp. I looked over and saw Mamoru heading over with a grin on his face and the guys in tow. Did it just get a bit hotter in here?  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
Well Two can play at this game. Might as well go over there and have some fun. We reached the table and the guys didn't even hesitate to introduce themselfs.  
  
"Hello, I'm Zoisite. And you would be?" He held his hand out for Ami, who blush a pretty shade of pink.  
  
"Nice to meet you, My names Ami."She smiled at him and they went off in their own little world along with Makoto and Nephrite. Well what do ya know. Jedite's still alive and flirting with Rei, who surprisingly seems to be enjoying herself. I laughed inwardly. I looked over to find Minako laughing at something Kunzite said and Usagi sitting there smiling at her friends.  
  
I waslked over and took a seat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She gasped and looked over at me. I smiled and said, "How about we leave them to get more 'aquainted'?"  
  
Her eyes were impossibly round before she seemed to come back to reality. "Oh course Mamo-chan." She pecked me on the cheek again and stood up. Is it just me or does everytime she do that it seems to get a little closer to my lips? Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"Girls?" Four heads whiped around in our direction. I had stood up during my thoughts and now had an arm drapped around her waist possesively. "Im gonna leave a bit early. I'll see ya tomorrow at school, K?" They all smiled knowingly and nodded their heads. I caught a couple of the guys wink at me but I ignored them and pulled my Usako along with me to the parking lot.  
  
Oh but the voice of the all knowing had to say something. I almost got away too!  
  
"Wait! Mamoru! Your our ride! How are we gonna get back?" Zoisite asked before I was out of hering range. I turned around and smiled.  
  
"You'll figure it out!"I smiled inoccently at them  
  
"Your picking your girlfriend over us?" Kunzite jokingly asked.  
  
"Bingo! Give the man a prize!" I laughed along with the others and turned back to face Usagi. She had a pink stai on her cheeks no doubt from the girlfriend remark. I smiled sexily at her as we continued our walk.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
Whats he up to? All of a sudden he starts flirting with me too? Does this mean he likes me too? I sighed. I needed to get my head back on straight. We got to his car and dumped my bags in the back seat. He then shut the door and we started walking again. "So where are we going Mamo-chan?" I asked nochantly.  
  
He smiled at me, obviously used to the name by now...maybe. "Its a surprise, Usako." My eyes widend with shock and happiness but I tried to act like it was a normal thing. I keept pace with him and tried to keep a blush from my cheeks. Nobody has ever called me that before. As we walked down the street a bit I noticed we were about a block from the park. "Are we heading to the park?" I asked curiously. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I will find out whats going on if it kills me! She didn't even seem that surprised when I called her Usako. If this really wasn't a joke don't you think she would be a bit surprised to see I returned her feelings? Or maybe a bit happy? Sure she had a grin on her face, but the Usagi I know would be beaming! We were almost to the park. I'll bring her to the rose gardens. It's not only my favorite spot but its so much easier for me to think when I'm there. I was just turning into the park when I heard an earpiercing scream.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
I stood there shocked. "Yoma." I answered thoughtlessly in a whisper. By the time I realized what I said it was too late to take it back. Mamoru looked at me shocked to say the least.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" He said grabbing my hand. "The scouts will take care of this." I was about to go hopping I could sneak in a call to the scouts. But before I turned around I saw it.  
  
It was hideous, slimy, and big. The thing was holding a girl of about 8 by the neck, draining her energy. I couldn't turn away.  
  
"Dammit!" I looked at Mamoru seriously "Come with me." I know he wouldn't let me say 'run I'll be right behind you' Nobody is that stupid. I dragged him behind a bush and before he could protest, I called out my transformation. "MOON PRISIM POWER!"  
  
I took one last look at his shocked face, gave an appologetic smile, and ran to where the yoma was.  
  
Instead of calling out my introduction (it would take to long and the girl needed my help now) I called out my attack, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" It hit the yoma in its back.  
  
Surprised the yoma let out a scream as it dropped the limp body of the girl and turned to face me.  
  
Hideous just wasn't the word.  
  
It shot out a poisoness needle in my direction but I managed to dodge it, and the other four that followed. I was about to call out another attack when it caught me offgaurd.  
  
The thing started to glow and all of a sudden a beam of green light shot out from its mouth, comig straight for me. I dodged it but screamed when I saw where it had went. The bushes Mamoru and I were behind, were now fried.  
  
Anger filled me completely. "You'll pay for that!" I lunged at the thing and delivered several blows knowing the energy out of it. I couldn't use my septer with it at its full life force. When I was satisfied it was thoroughly beat I pulled out my septar and called my attack. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"  
  
The yoma was dusted.  
  
I feel to my knees crying. I had lost Mamoru. The one person who I loved so much!  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I watched as Sailor Moon took her anger out on the yoma. Once it was weakened she called out her attack and 'moon dusted' the thing. I was proud of her.  
  
But when she collapsed to her knees crying I got worried.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" I called out to her. She didn't hear me, so I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Sailor Moon?" I repeated.  
  
Her head jerked up and when she saw me she flung herself into my arms. "Whats wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"H-he's gone!" She sobbed into my shirt. She thought I was dead! My eyes widened as I was about to take off my mask to show her I was perfectly fine. I forgot I had transformed in case she needed help.  
  
"I loved him! So much! But hes gone!" She gripped my waist harder and I felt a knot rise in my throat.  
  
"Usako. I'm so sorry I worried you. I'm right here." She jerked her head up shocked to the core.  
  
I smiled at her and pulled off my mask.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"Usako. I'm so sorry I worried you. I'm right here." I jerked my head up shocked. Tuxedo Kamen smiled at me and pulled his mask away from his face. Mamo-chan!  
  
"JACKASS!" I screamed at him. I hit his chest and struggled to get out of his grip. In his shock he let go and stared at me.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You scared me to death and then don't even say anything! Letting me stand there babbling on and on! Did you think that was funny?!" I wasn't as mad as I came across. I was just extreamly embaressed. I had just cried my heart out, professing my love, who, unknown to me, just so happens to be the one holding me! I felt like a fool!  
  
Mamoru on the other hand was looking perplexed.  
  
"Ummm...Confused?"  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny! I can almost see what hes probably thinking right now! I just told the man I loved him more than anything and then call him a jack ass and start yelling at him. I'm sure my laughter isn't helping any but I just can't help it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. But the look on your face was priceless!" I managed out in between giggles.  
  
"Oh really? Well how is one supose to look when the love of their life finally admits she has the same feelings then calls you a jackass before cracking up laughing?" His voice sounded a bit irritated and I seriously doubt he knows he just said he loved me. Oh but I knew! I was very much aware of that particular part of his question.  
  
"You love me?" I asked in all seriousness.  
  
He blushed. "W-well yeah. B-but.."  
  
"But what?" I asked feeling a little doubt work into my heart.  
  
"But do you love me?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I smiled brightly at him, as I walked closer to him. I let my transformation melt away as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down.He followed my lead and returned to his normal form as well. I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Let me know if this answers your question" right before I pulled his lips to mine. The sensation sent shivers down my spine. He stiffened in shock but then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, tilting my head back a bit more to get better access. I ran my tounge across his lips and felt him respond whole heartedly. I think hes starting to get use to my boldness. I know it took me a while. I laughed inwardly as I kept the kiss going.  
  
It wasn't long before I heard catcalls coming from near by. I felt Mamoru pull away embarressed at being caught. I looked over to find the girls and their respective guys standing to a side cheering. I knew Mamoru was blushing. I just stood glaring at the eight of them. Then I heard clapping coming from all around us. I looked around to see an ambulance and cop cars. Obviously hear because of the yoma attack. I blushed brightly and smiled at the crowd. I grabbed Mamoru's hand and pulled him off to the side, where our group was standing.  
  
"Well we know how your day went." Rei joked, "Wanna hear how ours went?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
AN~ More chapters to come, don't worry! I have one more chapter coming (maybe two) and an epilogue! ^_~ Let me know if you liked this chapter! Because I know it wasn't one of my favorites. It seems kinda cleche during the battle scene. *sigh* well let me know and watch for updates! (I've never gotten out chapters this fast before! And it's all because of your reviews! I feel so loved and I just have to write more to keep everyone happy! ^_~ lol)  
  
  
  
Strawberry Kisses  
  
  
  
Blondie,  
  
*tear* My email doesn't seem to like me...sorry : (  
  
If you email me I might be able to reply but as it is,  
  
it wont let me email you.  
  
SK 


	5. Surprise Surprise

Secrets To Tell  
  
Recap:  
  
I smiled brightly at him, as I walked closer to him. I let my transformation melt away as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down.He followed my lead and returned to his normal form as well. I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Let me know if this answers your question" right before I pulled his lips to mine. The sensation sent shivers down my spine. He stiffened in shock but then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, tilting my head back a bit more to get better access. I ran my tounge across his lips and felt him respond whole heartedly. I think hes starting to get use to my boldness. I know it took me a while. I laughed inwardly as I kept the kiss going.  
  
It wasn't long before I heard catcalls coming from near by. I felt Mamoru pull away embarressed at being caught. I looked over to find the girls and their respective guys standing to a side cheering. I knew Mamoru was blushing. I just stood glaring at the eight of them. Then I heard clapping coming from all around us. I looked around to see an ambulance and cop cars. Obviously hear because of the yoma attack. I blushed brightly and smiled at the crowd. I grabbed Mamoru's hand and pulled him off to the side, where our group was standing.  
  
"Well we know how your day went." Rei joked, "Wanna hear how ours went?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Chapter Five~  
  
~Usagi~  
  
We all went to the 'Crown Fruit Parlor' for milkshakes while we each told are respective tales. I didn't have to worry about telling the girls how I found out Mamo-chan was Tuxie boy in front of the guys. it turns out they are none other than Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoicite, and Jedite reincarnated! They begged our forgiveness and we of course accepted.  
  
It was getting rather late and I had to be home for dinner. I said goodbye to the girls and promissed Mamo-chan I'd meet him here tomorrow. after a quiet dinner with the family I went up to my bedroom and fell on my bed with a sigh and a smile. It has been a wonderful day! And to think it all started with a dare....Oh no! Whats Mamo-chan gonna think when I tell him the whole thing was a dare? Will he hate me? Of course the dare was to make the guy I LIKE fall for me. So he'll know I liked him before all this started happening. But I can't help but think he might get mad that it took a dare to get me to tell him or something!  
  
I slipped into some boxer shorts and a spagetti strap shirt and got into bed. I turned my night stand table light off and went to sleep dreaming about Mamo-chan.  
  
He wont hate me....he can't.  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
The next morning I was at the Arcade a bit early. I walked up to the counter and waited for Motoki to get done with a customer.  
  
"What are youg rinning about?" Motoki asked.  
  
I smiled widder. I almost forgot I haven't told him yet. He was off work yesterday when we all came in. What good luck I have. Now I'll be able to give him the shock of hi life. "Nothing." He looked very doubtful, "I'll have a vanilla milkshake."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "The oly thing you ever order is a coffee! Now what has gotten into you?" He placed his hands on his hips not giving in. I sighed and was about to tell him when I heard the bell over the door jingel. how about I just show him? i got an evil glint in my eyes.  
  
Usako walked up to me and was about to sit down when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me. Her surprised gasp was muffled as my lips claimed hers in a soft but passionate kiss. I moved a hand to her neck, cupping the back of her head while the other one played with the hem of her shirt at her back. She melted against me. Her hands went to my neck. one playing with the hair there, the other going a bit higher to hold on to me more securly. When the kiss finally ended due to the human need to breath, we were both breathing heavily. She smiled up at me and with coy smirk asked, "Is that how your going to greet me everyday? I could get use to that."  
  
I smiled back at her and replied, "I think I already am used to that."  
  
The mood was ruined by a sputtering Motoki behind the counter. "W-what was t-th-that?!"  
  
we both started laughing and procceded to tell him the whole story.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
Later that day after I had time to go home and change into a silvery flowing dress, I found myself at Mamo-chan apartment for a nice dinner. when I had walked into the room I had been beyond surprised. There were rose petals litering the floor and candel light everywhere. Soft music was playing and dinner was already set out. I fetl tears come to my eyes. No body has ever done something like this for me before.  
  
"Usako? Is everything alright?" He looked at me concerned.  
  
'No. Nothing is right! I Lied!' But isntead I said, "Yes, Everything is perfect." I looked at him and gave a soft smile.  
  
He saw right through it.  
  
"Something wrong what is it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I-This is all because of a dare!"  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
"A d-dare?" I looked horrified. She didn't feel the same way about me that I did about her? "What do you mean?"  
  
"My friends dared me to make the guy I liked fall in love with me!"  
  
Then she does like me, at least a little. "Then what are you woried about. You said so yourself, 'the guy you like'. Even if this did start with a dare, It's not any more...is it?" I looked into her eyes trying to find the truth. "I love you."  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I never knew three little words could mean so much. I cried as I flung myself into his arms. "I love you too Mamo-chan!" We held each other like that for a little while untill my stomache growled. I blushed in embaressment when i heard his deep chuckle.  
  
"Why dontwe have that dinner now before it gets too cold?" I nodded and we went to sit down.  
  
The ret of the night went by in a blur all too quickly. I had the best time of my life and it was all because of my Mamo-chan.  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
AN~ For Maddy and anyone who was confused about if they were transformed when the police/ambulance arrived- "I smiled brightly at him, as I walked closer to him. I let my transformation melt away as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down.He followed my lead and returned to his normal form as well. I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Let me know if this answers your question" It was the first sentence in one of the last paragraphs. Sorry for the confusion ^_~ Oh and I would have went into detail with the other scouts but I'm not good at writting about them for some reason....it just always turns out bad. *shrugs* sorry for the abrupt eding but I didn't know where to go from there. I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. Oh! And I decided to change my name again! ^_~ as if you didnt notice. Ichigo mean Strawberry in jappanese. Strawberry Kisses just sounded so girlish/childish. *shudder* I may be a hopeless romantic but I'm not a girly girl (no offese to those of you who are. It just isn't my style ^_~)  
  
Ichigo  
  
PS. Sorry for the long wait! But you guys stil love me right? ^_~  
  
  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
